The Story of a Weapons Daughter and a Reapers Son
by Soulgirl12
Summary: Her mother died when she was born,Her old weapon dies trying to protect her.But she meets his best friend and they instantly become partners,and start to gain a bigger relationship.
1. Prolouge

**(June 2nd 4 p. 's point of view.**

* * *

Soul was waiting in the hospital for his newborn didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl. But he wanted a daughter so just to teach her how to dance and sing and play piano but most of all just a little girl that would look like her beautiful he didn't know what to expect. the doctor came stood up.

"What is it?"Soul asked. The doctor was was hoping it wasn't what he was was thinking that the baby had that wasn't it.

"I'm sorry but your wife didn't survive the we could save the baby." Soul nearly fell to the ground. But he kept calmed."May I see the baby?"Soul asked the doctor slightly nodded. Soul followed the doctor into the doctor lead him to a crib that held a beautiful baby skin exactly like his,lips pink like her mothers,and her eyebrows were a light had tears of joy and this little girl is the answer to his hopes.

"May I hold her?" The doctor gave Soul a picked up the newborn as gentle as he was peacefully as soon as the baby girl felt her fathers touch she slowly opened her were as unique as his and her were a light blue mixed with streaks of brown,green,and smiled at the in return he got a smile from the baby girl.

"Here's the birth can feel it out at you can take her home too."Soul looked at the doctor as if saying thank you.

As soon as Soul finished filling out the release papers for his beautiful baby girl and drove her was a peaceful never never caused trouble for him as he was as peaceful as an was a name that her mother loved._ a beautiful name. _Soul looked at the sleeping baby."Do you like the name Angel?I mean you truly are one just like your mother."Soul asked as if the baby were going to had decided that that was going to be the baby girls name.

Angel Eater middle name came from her first name her mother thought Evans she was apart of the Evans clan.


	2. Losing a Friendchapter 1

**13 years later/present day/Angel's point of view  
**

"Angel let me transform."I heard Dusk say.I wasn't going to let my weapon get hurt had a huge cut on his arm and could barely kept yelling but I ignored him.I kept my eyes on the kishin was weird this kishin soul looked almost had blonde hair,green eyes,and looked is until I saw it's teeth.I snapped back into reality.

The kishin soul ran towards Dusk.I stepped in front of dusk and the kishins hands turned into swung at me and I just stood there to take the hit.I closed my I didn't get what I was expecting.I opened my eyes to find a black scythe blade out in front of me.I turned and looked at was standing up."Transform?"I heard him ask in a raspy voice i shook my head. "No just swing."He did as he was told and sliced the kishin soul in body disintegrated and all that was left was it's Dusk walked over he kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

"No one hurts my meister."I get a deep blush on my face and he walks over to the soon as he grabs it he's stabbed in the back."NO!"I yell out."DUSK!"I ran over to catch my best friend to keep him from person who stabbed him is fell into my arms.I fall to the ground with him still in my arms.I felt his light brown hair brush against my skin. Drips of blood came from his back.I held onto him.

"Angel are you here?"I ran down my face. "Yes Dusk I'm here.I'll always be here."I say in raspy looks up at me."Angel why are you crying?"He asks.I look down into his grey showed that he was going to be gone in a few minutes."because I'm going to lose you that 's why.I never really got to say the things I wanted to say."He slowly Put his hand on my then put it on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss and pulled away. "Then say the things you want to say."I was still crying.

"Your my best friend but I've always wanted to be 've saved me from the kishin but had to pay a price.I love you Dusk and the moment I met you, you stole my when we became weapon and meister I made a promise to protect you,and to never leave your side till you were fully gone, even if it killed now our partnership is drawing to an end I've said the things I've wanted to say for along time." Dusk looked at me I was still crying.I told him how i felt and it was the perfect time to.

"I love you Angel."I kissed him on the his last few minutes be the best in his life. I kissed him to the point where I couldn't looked up at me. "Dusk what's your dying wish?"I ask.I wanted to do anything for him. "Eat my soul when after I die."I bit my lip." that's your last wish I'll do it. Good bye Dusk."He smiled. "Goodbye Angel."After that he closed his eyes for the last was gone.I watched as his body disintegrated,leaving only his soul.I grabbed it."I miss you Dusk."I say before I swallow the soul in one peace.I left the kishin soul there.

* * *

I started to legs were to weak for me to run so I had to deal with walking.I was paying attention to where I was I accidentally ran into some one was Dusk's friend him reminded me too much of the connection that I had with we share the same legs began to give up.I was about to fall.I couldn't control my emotions,my body ached and so did my heart.I let my self fall into his arms he did was catch me and let me cry on his shoulder.

"Angel what's wrong?"The black haired boy asks. I didn't remove my face from where it was."Dusk...he... ...was...killed."I tell tightened his grip around my waist trying to keep me from falling to the ground."I'm so sorry you wanna stay the night at my 's closer than your house which on the other side of town."I give him a small nod.I pull away.I try to walk but nearly catches me by the put's my right arm around his them raps his left arm around my waist.

He carries me like this all the way to his house and walks me slowly to the couch in his living lays me goes and grabs a blanket and covers me up. "Thank you jack."I say in a high pitched voice.


	3. She's in Love

(Angel's point of view)

I fell asleep on Jack's dreams are never hell no!They creep the shit out of mind creeps the shit out of people.I wish my mind was dream starts as I go deeper and deeper into my mind.

"Angel I'm gonna get you even if it's the last thing I do.I'll get you like I got your mother & little scythe. It was just too easy."I heard a voice that sounded familiar._Who the hell is this?! _I think to my self.I then see the kishin eyes widened.I was shaking like crazy.I looked at the kishin.I could sense it's soul's wave links they were like mine.

"You see little girl,we're exactly the just deny much not take my hand and let me train you to become exactly like me."I shook my head.I don't want to be like the Kishin father warned me about this."No!I won't do it.I can't do it.I'm not like you."I tell the kishin gives me a frown.

"Looks like I'm going to have to force you, you stubborn little BRAT!"The Kishin bit it's arm and ran over to me forcing it into my mouth.I try to not swallow any but I get all the perfect amount of blood in my pulls his arm out of my mouth.I spit out what blood is left in my chuckles at my reaction.I move back.

* * *

I wake up from the dream out of breath.I look at my surroundings._I can't sleep alone tonight.I'll just have another nightmare._I think to myself._Well Jack is in his room._I think. I get up from the couch.I walked through the hall and heard a that he was in the room to my door was closed.I braced myself for him getting when I open the door he's still sleeping.I walked over to him._Wow he's really cute sleeping._I thought as I looked at the sight.

"Jack."I say shaking the black haired boy to wake him. Jack turns and faces me."Jack."I say a bit louder,he opens his deep dark chocolate brown eyes a bit. "Yes Angel. Why are you waking me from a dead sleep?"I blush in embarrassment. "I had a nightmare and I can't sleep alone or it'll recur."He scoots over and lifts up the covers. "Slide in."I do as I'm told. I don't lay to close to him.I Lay a little at the edge of the I close my eyes I feel Jack pull me closer.

"Jack...Um...Whoa."He chuckled. "You don't have to be so far said you had a nightmare and that you can't sleep sleep next to 't why you came in here anyways?"He asked in his deep tone.I snuggled up to jack and he smiled at held me closer to his body. The more he tightened his grip the deeper blush I got.

* * *

I soon fall asleep only to have another nightmare.I could still fill Jack's arms around me.I looked around only to find a the Mirror it showed Dusk devouring a it's just me and 's gone and so in the mirror me.

"Dusk?How?What are you doing?"I 's a sharp pain in my chest that I can't looks at moves his face to where it's close to mine. "Does it hurt?"He asks I chuckled then put his hand through my chest.I scream out in makes him chuckle even more. "DUSK STOP!"I scream as he pulls out my soul.I look into his eyes. "Come on Angel join 'll be together forever I promise."I shook my 's smile turned into a frown."So you don't want to be with me?"Dusk asks.I drop to the ground.

"Well answer you wanna be with me?!"Dusk says while slapping me across the face.

* * *

That's when I feel Jack try to wake me up.I shoot up and kiss him on the kisses me back with as much force.I run my fingers through his hair.I get a quick kiss go's from sweet and gentle to hot and licks between my lips lips.I part my lips so he could explore.

We fight for dominance for a he wins.I sit on his lap just to get one more fight in.I put up more of a fight this he wins pull away to catch our breathe. "Angel?"Jack asks for my attention."Yeah."I answer."Does this mean were going out?"I look in his does remind me of he wouldn't do the stuff that Dusk 's what makes him so is a sweet person.I mean he always says nice things and acts like a true gentleman. But that's I like Jack because of all we did just make out.

"It sure does baby."I eyes multicolored and his chocolate brown. Jack kisses the top of my forehead making me put's his fore head to mine."I'm sorry about Dusk."He says.I forgot about his I didn't care Jack is what I am to my 's the answer to my hopes.

"It's okay 's not your fault nor is it went peacefully."I say."Angel um... I made this deal with my dad that if i ever get a girlfriend or a meister that I have they have to have dinner with him. And well along with their I'll be ?"I giggled. "I'll do it because that's what my dad said to.

"Thank you."He said.I got off of him and laid next to him.I was happy.I was with him.I wasn't in pain or heart broken.I had Jack and that was all that mattered.I fell asleep to find a good dream.


	4. Hurtful times

I wake up next to Jack. I was facing him. I loved how this felt so natural. I loved the way he looked when he slept, so peaceful.I ran my fingers through Jack's jet black hair. I smiled when he tightened his grip around my waist.

I looked at the alarm clock behind him. It was 10 a.m. We over slept a bit but it was Saturday so we didn't have to go to the academy. I looked back at the peaceful sleeper. I kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open. He gave me a pleasant smile good morning beautiful thanks for being gentle this time." He tightened is grip a little more making me giggle. "I love your laugh." Jack says while putting his forehead to mine. I blush. "Do you want breakfast? I can make you some." Jack nods. I pull away slowly. I get off the bed and walk into the kitchen and grab stuff to make him some bacon,eggs,and toast. I start with the bacon and eggs. I then put the bread in the toaster. As I'm putting the food on the plates I feel arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I smile because I can instantly tell it's Jack. "Smells good." Jack says while kissing me on the cheek. I pick up the plates and hand him his plate. " Thank you." Jack says. We sit at the dining room table. Jack looks up at me while we're still eating and smiles. "Um... My father wants to have dinner with us tonight if that's okay." I nod. I've always wondered who Jack's father was but never got to ask him. I got up when I finished eating to put my plate in the sink. I then remember that I need to change out of these clothes and take a shower. I sit the plate in the sink then turn around and look at Jack who was still eating. I need to go home but I can't leave him alone after what happened last night without an explanation. I waited till he finished eating. Jack smiled at me sweetly. When he was done putting his plate in the sink he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the neck. He then looked at my arm. He moves a strand of hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear. His eyes don't leave my arm. I look at the spot where his I eyes are locked on. it was a scar that I had .

* * *

"Where did you get that Angel?" He asks. I didn't want to answer. "Tell me." I bit my lip. "I got it from an old boyfriend." I say with tears streaming down my face. I remember everything Brett did to me. He beat me & slap me. Dusk got him to leave me alone. Jack started kissing my neck. I let out a small moan. In return Jack kissed my neck a little more. "Jack stop." He does as I say. Jack put's his forehead on my shoulder.

"I won't let anyone do that to you ever again." Jack says. I wrapped my hands around him. More tears streamed down my face. I hid in the crook of his neck. I felt his grip tightened. "I promise I won't let you get hurt. I promise." He says. I was full blown crying now. I hate when I remember things like this. But then Jack comes along and he makes things better. After all he's done all he can for me.

"Jack" I say. "Yeah?" He asks. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I tell him. He smiles. "Your welcome Angel." I looked at the time. I say in my head. I pull away. Jack gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I have to go to my brothers house. Shit. If I'm late he's gonna kill me." I say kissing him on the lips. I pull away while running out the door. I soon get exhausted and walk. I think of all the events that had just happened the night before. How I woke up from a nightmare and kissed Jack. How he let me sleep in his bed with him. How he let me stay at his house. I won't be able to forget that night. The night that started it all. I was lost in my thoughts till I was pushed up against a wall in an alley way. I looked to see who my attacker was. It was my abusive ex. Brett. I struggled to get out of his grip. He just chuckled and pulled out a dagger. He put the blade to my neck. I screamed. That only made Brett smile. Tears ran down my cheek.

"LET ME GO!" I yell. Brett shakes his head and put's his hand up my shirt. I screamed. He cut me on my arm. I screamed again hoping some one would hear me.

(Jack's point of view)

I run after Angel. _That girl can run. How did she get so fast over the years? _I ask myself. She use to be the slowest girl at the D.W.M.A.

I then hear a loud high pitched scream. That can only belong to... _Angel! _I run as fast as I can in the direction that the scream came from. I could feel my girlfriend's soul wave links. I can tell she's hurt and so I run even faster. I'm lead to an alley way where I see her pushed up against a brick wall. Her shirt is off and and her pants and underwear are at her ankles. And then I see a guy with pink hair.

He's thrusting into her. And with each thrust comes a cry for help and a scream in agony. The pink haired guy looks at me and chuckles. "Wanna join Jack?" My eyes go wide. He knew my name. That's impossible. I snap out of the trance. "No! Get off my girlfriend!" I yell. Angel looks at me with tears in her multicolored eyes. I hated seeing her like this. The boy thrusts into her again. This time as hard as he could. Hearing her scream in complete pain set's something off inside of me. I run towards the guy and tackle him. I beat him till he's dead. I didn't care if I left his soul I just got to Angel.

She looked like she was in so much pain. I hated seeing her like this so much. When she saw my tears she put her hand on my cheek. "Jack... why... are you... crying?" She asks. I put my hand on hers. She always cares about others even when she's like this. "Because I hate seeing you like this baby." She put's her forehead against mine. Even though almost every movement she makes put's her in pain she wipes my tears.

"We'll get through this together. And Jack?" She asks. "What beautiful?" I reply. I chuckle when I see her blush at the complement. "Will you take me to Cameron's." I nod slightly. I pull up her pants and put my jacket on her. I zip it up. I gently pick her up bridal style. She hides her face in the crook of my neck. I can tell she was hurt badly. I carried Angel all the way to her adoptive brother's house.

* * *

I rang the doorbell. Waiting for someone to answer the door, I let her get more comfortable in my arms. Then the door opens and I see Cameron. He instantly moves out of the way when he see's his sister.

"What happened? Is she OK?"

* * *

Time warp/ Angel's P.O.V.)

Brett was thrusting into me harder and faster by the second. I was in complete pain. My voice was stained. I've been screaming for thirty minutes. "I'm gonna cum." He said I screamed once he released into me. I hated him. I hated this. I wanted out of this. When he heard me scream he thrusted into me as hard and as fast as he possibly could. I screamed as loud as I could with my strained voice with each thrust.

"No, no, no. Screaming won't stop me Blondy. Nothing will." I screamed once more then heard footsteps. Brett looked back. I looked in the direction they came from. I saw a black haired boy standing there.

"Wanna join Jack?" Brett asked. Jack clenched his fist. I saw anger in his eyes when mine met his. Jack also had concern mixed in with his eyes. "No! Get off my girlfriend!" Jack yelled in anger. All Brett did was chuckle and continued thrusting into me. I screamed in agony. My eyes never left Jack's even when he was running.

Jack tackled Brett. I sat there naked as Jack finished beating Brett to death. It's been 5 minutes when Jack kneels by my side. He slowly put's my clothes back on me. But my shirt is ripped up and so is my bra. Jack put's his jacket on me and zips it up. I made him stop crying. I hated seeing him sad and in pain as much as he did with me. Jack picked me up and carried me slowly to my big brothers house.

.

Cameron might not be my real brother and may be younger than me but he's the closest thing I got. Cameron's father and mother died protecting him so he was left with me and my dad. It took Cameron a long time to recover from the loss of his parents. The only person he would talk to was me. And when I felt bad and needed someone to talk to like a big bro he was there. So me and Cam were close. And so I wanted to see arms cause


	5. after math

"Here I'm gonna just get something to drink do you want any thing Angel, Jack?" Cameron asked us. I nodded. So did Jack.

* * *

He held me close to him. I heard Cameron leave the room. Jack kissed the top of my head. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. I promise baby." Jack said.

His voice was so deep and beautiful. I remember when I first heard it. We were so young. And then I discovered that he was a great singer. But he hasn't sung in so long. I loved it when he sung. "Jack will you sing for me?" I ask. He nods.

* * *

"What song?" He asks. I shrugged my shoulders. "Um. What about She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5?" I nod. Jack takes in a deep breath.

"_Beauty queen of only 18,She had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, but she always belonged to some one else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more." _He sang the song in his gorgeous voice.

* * *

"Tea for Jack cause I know you don't like monsters, and Angel a Mean Bean Monster."Cameron handed Jack the warm cup of tea and my monster. Jack handed the monster to me. I looked at it. I took it and opened the monster. I tore off the tab and kept it in my hand. I took a sip of the energy drink. The taste calmed me a bit. I drank it more. Jack chuckled when he watched me chug it.

"Well you haven't changed that much." Cameron said. I looked at him. "Being raped doesn't change a person. It just gives them pain but makes them stronger. And there's nothing that will change me." Jack took a few sips of his tea. "And that's the best thing about you Babe." Jack said. Cameron looked at Jack like he was someone new.

"What did you just call my sister?" Cameron asked protectively. "Cameron I'm your sister's boyfriend." Cam shot me a look. "Angel is this true?" I nodded.

I got a sharp pain in my side. I moaned in pain. Jack shot up. I put my hand to my right side. "Angel are you okay?" I shook my head. He put his hand on mine. The pain caused tears. It got worst. "What's wrong? Is she hurt or something?" I heard Cameron ask. Jack gave him an angry look.

"She just got raped. What do you think Cameron." Jack said. The pain was becoming too much. I screamed. "Stop it's just my soul wave links they're low." I said. I hid my face in Jack's shirt's folds. I closed my eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion I never knew about.

* * *

I woke up on a soft bed. It had the scent of Jack's cologne on it. I then felt arms snake around my waist. "Hey sleepy." I smiled weakly. "How long have I been asleep?"

'2 days but it's 3 o'clock and we have to get ready to get to the D.W.M.A." I looked at him. He brushed some hair out of my face. "I need to take a shower do you mind if I borrow some of your old clothes that might fit me?" Jack nodded. Before I got up Jack pulled me into a deep lingering kiss. I kissed him back. He cuffed my cheeks. He started to suck on my bottom lip. I moaned in pleasure. It earned me more attention. He licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth. We started to play tag with our tongues. I was the first to be it. I used my tongue to pin his down. But Jack sure is the one with the dominance here.

Jack pinned me. I loved this side of him. It was the fun and wild side. Most of all it was his dominant side. He pulled away. I whimpered when he did. "What you don't like when I pull away?" He said laughing. I bit my lip.

"Shut up." I said half halfheartedly. He laughed. I got my wrists free of his grip.

I cupped his face and kissed him. I invaded his mouth. He pulled away again. "Jack stop. I wanna kiss you. And I swear if you pull your lips..." He cut me off with his soft lips. i moaned. Just the feeling of his soft sweet lips made me moan. He trailed his kiss off my lips but on to my neck. I moaned at the little love nips he made. I wished that this moment would never end. Jack sucked on my neck which earned him a very loud moan.

"I love you Angel. Your so sweet." Jack said between kisses. "I love you too. Your so gentle and wild I love it." Just as I say that my phone rang. I had it in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was my dad.

"Sh. Baby it's my dad." He smiled. I answered it. "Hey daddy." I say. Jack let's out a laugh. I stick my tongue out at him. Jack makes a funny face. I giggle and mouth the word _'__stop' _and he did.

"where have you been for the past four days?" My father asked. I forgot about telling him. "Dad I have a new weapon." I say. Jack's eyes widen. He points at himself. I nod. Jack smiles along with a blush.

"What happened with Dusk?" A tear trailed down my cheek. "He died." Jack was still on top of me he saw the tear. "Angel I'm sorry to hear that. But may I ask who is this new weapon?" i looked at jack. "It's Jack. He's my new weapon and boyfriend dad. And i gotta go bye." I let him say goodbye and then hung up. Jack looked at me.

* * *

"you okay?" He asks wiping my tear a way. "Yeah it's just a little hard. To tell people about Dusk." I say. Jack kisses me softly. "Well everything going to be okay I promise." He says.


End file.
